


but if stars shouldn't shine by the very first time

by teenagedreamin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek Has Issues, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, how does one tag, i can't blame anyone but me this time, idk i'm sorry, it came to me randomly, lots and lots, well being derek and stiles then being derekandstiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagedreamin/pseuds/teenagedreamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So he rang the doorbell and Stiles answered, smirking at a soaked through Derek. "What can I do for you sourwolf?" He asked. Derek gave him the beheading look and then thunder sounded, effictively making him jump again.</p><p>Stiles laughed. Derek growled, and maybe couldn't control his blushing cheeks. "Are you, y'know, scared?" </p><p>"Shut the fuck up, Stiles. Just let me inside." Derek snapped.</p><p>Stiles tsked. "Derek, you're asking for permission into my house. You kind of have to be nicer than that."</p><p>Derek knows he could just push past Stiles and let himself in. (He's an alpha werewolf, not a fucking vampire, he can very well come in without permission.) Or he could just threaten Stiles and get him out of the way because standing up to Derek is like a kitten yelling at a lion. The thunder claps again and Derek is really considering, but he grits his teeth and mumbles out. "Please, Stiles, let me in."</p>
            </blockquote>





	but if stars shouldn't shine by the very first time

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know i was eating pizza rolls and i got struck with this idea  
> title from stars by the xx: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pxKtVmoyJZQ

Derek didn't exactly know when he realized what he realized about him and Stiles.

He didn't realize that he'd gotten...... _feelings._ (Or at least that's the word Isaac likes to use.  Derek hates the term feelings. He isn't good with feelings. Feelings are messy. He isn't good at feeling feelings, much less speaking them. But there's something there. An electric buzz underneath his skin, a heartbeat faster than it should be, a desperate thought. Something, if not feelings.)

He didn't notice when the exasperated sighs turned into fond ones. He didn't know when the threats had less behind them and he didn't know when all the times he pushed Stiles up against something had started becoming less about anger and disobeyence and more about just frustration at wanting to just  _touch_ Stiles all the time. 

And the other thing was he didn't realize was when the fuck Stiles decided to  _smell fucking amazing all the time._ It was sharp and spicy but there was an underlying sweetness, like sandalwood and melted chocoalate.

Derek knew what all of this meant as soon as he realized it. He just wasn't willing to admit it. He couldn't let - he didn't want to to hurt Stiles and didn't want to hurt himself anymore. 

When he tried to explain it to Isaac, he'd cocked his head and furrowed his eyebrows. "Derek, I understand you have this nonexistent self esteem, trust me, I do, but you can't expect to be happy without the risk of pain. It's like - it's like saying that you want to live somewhere where the sun shines all the time but you'd be too afriad to live there because it might rain just once. I mean, Stiles isn't her. Stiles isn't gonna make it rain for you. It doesn't.... make sense, you know?" Derek had given him a stony glare, simply because he might have been right. "Stop beheading me mentally, Derek. That's just my adivce as your right hand beta. If you can't trust me, listen to your instincts."

"Just do us all a favor and get that stick out of your ass." Scott interrupted. "I don't care if that involves banging my best friend. But then, maybe that would involve some kind of stick up your ass. Either way, get the balls to be happy. I'm tired of you moping around ready to bite everyone's head off." He bit into an apple and sat down besides Isaac, running a hand through his hair. Isaac leaned into his touch slightly before giving Derek a know-it-all look.

Betas.

 

 

 

Stiles almost dies nearly a weak later and Derek finally understood what Isaac meant about rain.

A few witches had come to town and in their midst of stopping them, one of them had time to hex which put Stiles into a coma.

(Derek very much enjoyed ripping the stupid bitch limb from limb and spreading them across the world soaked in magic powder Deaton gave them and lit on fire every month or so for a centuary.)

Stiles was laying on a bed in one of the sparerooms. Derek was resting on his knees by the bed looking up at Stiles with hopeless eyes. He was sick, his heartbeat was too steady, his breathing too light. There were no feeling, his facial expression didn't change. Stiles wasn't quiet. Ever. Sick and possibly going to die. Derek wanted,  _needed,_  to say or do  anything. Anything that could change it this, even though nothing could.

So as a shot in the dark, he said the first thing he could thing of.

"Mate."

And hung his head on the bed. 

Not even five seconds later, there was a sharp gasp and Stiles opened his eyes. "Derek? What? Where the hell am I?"

Derek almost heard the smug smirk that the universe was giving him. 

 

 

 

A week after Stiles woke up, Derek was watching him from the roof.

This sounds mildly pedophilic but everyone was on watch for Stiles. The hex had been lifted randomly, which meant it could come back randomly. So the pack was taking shifts. Usually the others would go in and actually hang out with Stiles and make sure he's okay while entertaining him. But Derek didn't, because that took more self control than he thought he had.

And then as the universe would have it, it started to rain. Derek almost considered toughing it through just to piss the universe right back off but then thunder sounded and lighting cracked and Derek jumped three feet in the air ( _Everyone_ hates thunderstorms, okay?)  and tucked his metaphorical tail between his legs. "Damn it all."

So he rang the doorbell and Stiles answered, smirking at a soaked through Derek. "What can I do for you sourwolf?" He asked. Derek gave him the beheading look and then thunder sounded, effictively making him jump again.

Stiles laughed. Derek growled, and maybe couldn't control his blushing cheeks. "Are you, y'know, scared?" 

"Shut the fuck up, Stiles. Just let me inside." Derek snapped.

Stiles tsked. "Derek, you're asking for permission into my house. You kind of have to be nicer than that."

Derek knows he could just push past Stiles and let himself in. (He's an alpha werewolf, not a fucking vampire, he can very well come in without permission.) Or he could just threaten Stiles and get him out of the way because standing up to Derek is like a kitten yelling at a lion. The thunder claps again and Derek is really considering, but he grits his teeth and mumbles out. "Please, Stiles, let me in."

"What was that? Couldn't hear you over this thunder." Stiles smirked again and Derek growled, the alpha in him wanting to wipe the smirk off his face and fuck him into submission. But he doesn't.

"Yes, Stiles. I'm afraid of thunderstorms. Will you please let me inside your house until my shift is up and Scott comes over?" Derek managed. 

Stiles blinked, as if processing that had actually worked. "Uh, sure."

Derek finally pushed past him, and stood in the middle of the room, dripping wet. He looked back to Stiles helplessly. Stiles seems to understand and goes to get some old clothes of his dad's and gestures towards the shower. But Derek pushed the clothes back at Stiles. "They smell like your dad." He simply stated. 

"So?" Stiles pushed them back to Derek.

"So I'm not wearing them." Derek replied. "They don't smell right." Too much like him and not enough like you. "I'll leave my clothes outside the door and you put them in the dryer."

Stiles nodded and walked away. 

 

 

"Derek can I ask you something?" Stiles said, through bites of chicken alfredo.

Derek nodded distractedly.

"What did you say?" 

Derek almost choked. "What?"

"When I was in the coma, and you were sitting besides the bed. You said something. What was it?"

There was no reply as Derek got up to wash his bowl. 

"I'm not going to leave this alone!" Stiles called. Derek shrugged as he walked back in. 

"What did you hear?"

"I didn't." His heartbeat rose. Liar.

"Lie. What was it you heard?"

I think I'm crazy, but I was all floating in the stars and then I think you said 'mate' and I came back down to Earth. And it literally felt like I was floating in the stars. The witch came to me once. She said that the hex would break with an admittance of love or fate or something."

Derek groaned. Witches with a sense of humor, hm. Damn it all. It was silent for a few minutes, but Stiles couldn't let it go. "What did that mean?" He asked, when Derek started pacing around the room, cursing his life.

"Damn it, Stiles! You're a smart kid. Do I have to spell it out for you?" Derek snarled. 

" _Clearly,_ because I have no idea what the hell what any of that means."

Derek gave up. He was tired of this. Tired of buring his thoughts and feelings. Tired of Stiles' cluelessness. Tired of beung miserable. Tired of dealing with the universe and it's mocking stars and bad weather and humor. Tired of denying himself happiness and hope and pain. He turned around and pinned him against the wall and kissed him. Hard.

At first Stiles was unresponsive, but then his hands laced in Derek's hair and his legs wrapped around his waist. Derek growled slightly and moved from his mouth to start kissing and biting and sucking down his throat. Stiles moaning and groaning. Stiles yanked his head back up and kissed him again, grinding and pushing against Derek.

"Clear enough for you,  _mate_?" Derek said, when he finally pulled away.

Stiles blinked dumbfounded for a minute. "Crystal." And kissed him again.

(Scott and Isaac stopped by the next morning for their next shift. Isaac smiled like a proud dad and Scott groaned because "he so did not need to see Derek naked _again_.")

 


End file.
